Le portrait
by Hankroyd
Summary: Quatre ans après la chute de Voldemort, Harry, nouvellement promu Aurore est convoqué chez la directrice de Poudlard pour une demande pour le moins particulière ...


Il était quinze heures lorsqu'Harry apparu devant le portail d'entrée de Poudlard. Le jeune homme de 22 ans ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le château au loin.

Il se pencha vers le lourd verrou fermant le portal et dit : 'Je suis Harry Potter, j'ai la directrice m'a donné rendez-vous à quinze heures trente.' Après quelques secondes d'attentes, le cadenas disparu et le portail s'ouvrit. Harry le franchit et marcha vers le château tandis que derrière lui l'entrée se verrouillait à nouveau. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté l'école. Sa première impulsion fut d'aller voir Hagrid, mais il changea rapidement d'avis : Celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'élèves, des cinquième années apparemment, pour leur montrer une … une manticore ? Certaines choses apparemment ne changeraient jamais. Il décida de remettre sa visite à Hagrid plus tard, d'abord parce qu'il trouvait très impoli d'interrompre le cours d'un professeur, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye à Hagrid qui, en toute bonne foi, n'hésiterait pas à lui demander d'aller caresser l'horrible et mortel créature afin de montrer aux élèves qu'elle était inoffensive : Harry venait d'être officiellement promus Aurore aujourd'hui et ne tenais pas à perdre un membre ou deux en jouant avec une manticore.

Le château était quasiment désert : La journée de cours n'étaient pas encore fini. Harry était arrivé un peu avance exprès pour pouvoir se promener un peu dans le château avant de voir la directrice. Il resta quelques instants dans le Grand Hall avant de se rendre devant l'entrée de la salle des Griffondors, puis les larmes aux yeux dans le couloir ou Fred avait été tué. Une fois son pèlerinage terminé, il prit la direction du bureau de la directrice. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il allait s'annoncer lorsque le passage s'ouvrit de lui-même laissant passer le professeur Chourave et Neville. Les deux sourirent en voyant Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur, quelle heureuse surprise. Et bien il semblerait qu'après notre directrice bien entendu, vous allez être le premier à apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Ces dernière années n'ont pas été de tout repos, et c'est avec plaisir que je vais prendre une retraite bien mérité. Le professeur Londubat sera officiellement le professeur d'herbologie dès la rentrée prochaine.

Harry regarda son ami, rouge de plaisir, et lui dit 'Félicitation, Neville'.

Contrairement à Harry, Neville n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. Après avoir passé ces épreuves, le professeur Chourave lui avait annoncé son intention de prendre sa retraite dans les prochaines années, et connaissant son intérêt et son talent pour la matière, lui avait demandé si il voulait devenir son assistant afin de le préparer au poste. Proposition que Neville avait acceptée avec joie. Au début cela avait paru un peu étrange à Harry. Pour éviter toutes accusations de favoritisme, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris la décision de faire leur septième année et d'obtenir leur ASPICs après la chute de Voldemort. Il était étrange de voir Neville non plus comme un camarade de classe, mais comme un employé de l'école. Bien qu'elle fût très intense niveau travail, ce fut de loin la meilleure année qu'Harry passa à Poudlard… la présence de Ginny dans la majorité des classes y était pour beaucoup.

Devenir professeur était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Neville. Après quelques minutes de discussion le professeur Chourave rappela que la directrice n'était pas connu pour son laxisme envers les retardataires, et ajouta avec un clin d'œil qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de donner une retenue à Harry même si celui-ci n'était plus élève. Avec un léger rire, Harry leur dit au revoir avant de monter les escaliers vers le bureau de la directrice.

Il frappa trois coup à la porte et entendit la voix familière dire : 'Entrez, Potter.'

Harry poussa la porte, entra dans le bureau et fit face à la directrice, Minerva McGonnagal.


End file.
